Fatuum
by S Nuur
Summary: Hay un monstruo en alguna parte de mí. Estaba allí la primera vez que tú y yo nos miramos a los ojos; veía tu rostro y quería devorarte. ¿Ves como no sabes nada, hermosa criatura sin corazón? Naciste antes de tiempo y el mundo es lo que ves: no hay nada aquí que merezca la pena salvar. Dystopic AU
1. Prólogo

**NA: Dystopic AU basado libremente en el universo de la película Equilibrium con elementos de otras obras como 1984 y Fahrenheit 451.  
**

**Clasificado T sólo de momento. Subirá a M (mayúscula) más adelante.  
**

**Aviso también por algunos personales OOC y cambios de roles al estar adaptados al AU y a la trama.**

**Dejo una breve descripción del universo de Equilibrium para quienes no la conozcan:  
**

"_**En un futuro distópico después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, las emociones humanas han quedado proscritas gubernamentalmente como causa de la decadencia de la humanidad: la literatura, la música y cualquier forma de arte están estrictamente prohibidas. Las emociones son controladas mediante una droga sintética conocida como 'prozium'. Todo aquel ciudadano que se niegue a mantener su consumo continuado y elija tener emociones libres es calificado como un ofensor del sentido y castigado con la pena de muerte.**_

_**Para vigilar y detener a los ofensores sensoriales, el gobierno ha designado una unidad conocida como el '**__**Tetragrammaton**__**' compuesta por los clérigos, un cuerpo de policía de élite entrenado desde la niñez para vigilar y contener a la humanidad dentro de cada ser viviente".**_

**Gracias a mi beta, Groucha.****  
**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_65,0% oxígeno; 10% hidrógeno; 19,37% carbono; 3,2% nitrógeno; calcio, fósforo, cloro, potasio, hierro y otros elementos en proporción inferior. Cien billones de células, de las cuales las neuronas representan cien mil millones. 75 kilómetros de nervios. 100.000 genes ordenados en 23 pares de cromosomas. Unos 650 músculos; entr litros de sangre; 19 órganos incluyendo 206 huesos, 2 metros cuadrados de piel, los ojos, el cerebro y el corazón._

_No me estaba preguntando qué aspecto tendría todo esto estrellado en el asfalto, a seiscientos metros por debajo de mis pies. Eso, lo sé. He visto cosas así; he hecho cosas así._

_Un cuerpo en caída libre sufre una aceleración de 9,81 metros por segundo cada segundo. Esto significa que el tiempo de caída de un cuerpo, desde una altura de seiscientos metros, es de 11,06 segundos en el vacío. Con la resistencia del aire, el tiempo de caída puede incrementarse hasta los 15 segundos. Tampoco me estaba preguntando qué sentiría durante esos 15 segundos, o si sentiría algo. Para plantearse esa pregunta, es necesario sentir curiosidad._

_El ser humano ha evolucionado hasta adquirir la capacidad de pensar y de razonar, de crear y comprender lenguajes complejos; posee capacidad de pensamiento analítico y de comprensión simbólica. Un cuerpo humano sano posee dos pulgares oponibles que le permiten emplear herramientas._

_¿Qué herramientas son éstas?_

_Las mismas que antes de la guerra. Nuestras herramientas no han evolucionado con nosotros: la tecnología es la misma que empleaban nuestros antepasados para fabricar otras herramientas, para facilitarse la vida cotidiana, para desplazarse, para comunicarse, para exterminarse. Las enfermedades que acortaban la esperanza de vida humana son las mismas que mataron a nuestros antepasados cuando no lo hicieron las bombas; la ciencia no ha escrito una línea de historia más allá del día que cayó la primera bomba, hace ya más de doscientos años; las que escribió el arte han desaparecido; las hemos hecho desaparecer, incinerado y olvidado por nuestro propio bien._

_Yo sé lo que es una guerra: me lo han contado. También lo he visto a diario en las pantallas que cubren las fachadas de los edificios. Mi primer recuerdo consciente es el de una bola de fuego, semejante a un cerebro humano, arrasando la tierra y alzándose para tragarse el cielo. Entonces hay un estallido de luz, todo se funde a blanco y vuelve a empezar. Vuelve a caer la bomba: cincuenta megatones reflejados en dos iris, en dos mil, en doscientos mil, en cuatro mil millones._

_Las bombas mataron a cinco mil millones de personas. Eso suma un total de entre veinte y veinticinco mil millones de litros de sangre derramada, diez mil millones de metros cuadrados de piel calcinada, trescientos setenta mil millones de kilómetros de nervios transmitiendo impulsos de dolor a cinco mil millones de cerebros, y después, nada. Guerra es paz; libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza._

_No estaba pensando en saltar. No poseo la capacidad de comprender por qué algunas personas lo hacen, y puesto que no la poseo, carezco de la información necesaria para tomar esa decisión. Entonces, prevalece el instinto de conservación. _

_No sé por qué existo. Sí sé que, si dejara de existir, el 65% de oxígeno que soy, mi 10% de hidrógeno, mi 19,37% de nitrógeno... seguirán existiendo sin mí. Las leyes de la física decidirían la forma que todo esto tendría en el asfalto, y primero los forenses, después los equipos de limpieza y al final las bacterias harían lo que están programados para hacer. No sé por qué existo, pero mi sistema cognitivo está programado para seguir existiendo. Si alguien quisiera empujarme, me defendería. _

"_Guerra es paz", nos recuerdan los zepelines que surcan el cielo como nubes mecánicas._

_El cielo es rojo y se derrama rugiendo sobre todo lo que existe, sobre lo que respira y sobre lo que no, y el firmamento no está sobre mi cabeza, sino bajo mis pies: cientos de miles de puntos de luz se extienden tan lejos como la vista alcanza, y en cada dirección cruzan arterias rojas y blancas como abismos de luz, como heridas abiertas, lanzadas como flechas en línea recta hacia la inmensidad de esta ciudad que no tiene límites. _

"_Libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza"._

_No siempre llueve. El promedio de los últimos veinticinco años es de un 82% de días de tormenta. Pero no siempre llueve; a veces, sólo hay rayos conectando las capas de nubes y las agujas de los rascacielos que surgen de la tierra. Pero las noches son todas rojas y negras, los días, de muchos tonos de gris, y los amaneceres son rojos también, pero más, mucho más rojos, como de fuego atómico. _

_Nunca he contemplado un amanecer, aunque sí he visto muchos. La belleza es una palabra que conozco, pero representa un concepto vacío de significado. Si no nos hubieran extirpado la curiosidad, hubiésemos inventado un lenguaje nuevo, mejor adaptado a esta realidad y a este mundo, pero todo se hizo de una vez y por eso nuestro lenguaje es todavía sensorial, poco funcional y poco eficiente. _

_Por eso no supe qué contestar cuando me encontraste, cuando me preguntaste qué hacía en el tejado y asomado al borde, a un paso del vacío que mi cuerpo tardaría en recorrer quince segundos. Eso es menos tiempo del que tú hubieras necesitado para alcanzarme. Si lo hubieses intentado._

_Estaba a un paso del borde, a seiscientos metros del suelo, pero no sentí miedo. Conozco el significado de esta palabra y puedo reconocer hasta veintisiete síntomas: pupilas dilatadas, sudoración, temblor incontrolado, desorientación... Pero yo no siento miedo. Nunca._

_»–Estoy pensando –recuerdo que te dije. Te dije la verdad, y era así de simple. Entonces, también lo era para ti, por eso sabías que no podía saltar, y que no saltaría. Existo. Existías. Eso era todo._

_Unos seiscientos cincuenta músculos; entre cuatro y cinco litros de sangre; diecinueve órganos incluyendo doscientos seis huesos, dos metros cuadrados de piel, un cerebro, un corazón, dos ojos... Azules. _

_No es lo que escogí ser; es lo que soy. Nunca he sido otra cosa. Jamás seré otra cosa._

_Y no puede importarme._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

–_Ofensores del sentido, este es el último aviso. Repito: último aviso. Tienen diez segundos para deponer las armas y entregarse, o abriremos fuego. Repito: es el último aviso._

–Último, mis cojones...

–¡SHHHT!

–_Diez. _

–¿Preparada?

– _Nueve._

Éponine negó con la cabeza de forma rígida, rápida, con la mirada clavada en un punto invisible de la polvorienta oscuridad. La habitación era angosta como un armario y frente a ellos había una ventana tapiada con ladrillos. La luz que atravesaba los agujeros de bala los permitiría verse unos a otros. Si se miraran.

–_Siete. _

Los nudillos de la joven estaban blancos alrededor de la pistola que sostenía entre las rodillas. Los suyos estaban igual de tensos, pero sus manos se cerraban sobre sí mismas, sin ningún arma que deponer. Sin mirarse, se dieron la mano.

–_Seis._

–¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué vais a hacer? –tartamudeó histéricamente una chica más joven, una pelirroja que no había querido decirles su nombre. El hombre que se sentaba a su lado, apretado como un puño contra la pared, estaba hiperventilando y le castañeteaban los dientes. Aquello tenía un lado bueno: hacía que los demás se sintieran valientes.

–_Cuatro. _

–¿Taire?

Él asintió.

_Tres._

–¡Ahora!

Corrieron contra la puerta y a través de ella, hacia las fauces del pasillo y del escuadrón de tiradores que los esperaba con la rodilla en tierra.

–Dos... ¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Abrid fuego!

La salva de detonaciones ya había estallado antes de que se terminara de dar la orden, y tras sus pasos las paredes y el suelo se llenaron de agujeros, pedazos de hormigón grandes como puños estallaron arrancados de las paredes y todo se llenó de humo y de gritos. Habían doblado el recodo y por lo menos dos puertas se cerraron de golpe y se atrancaron con varias vueltas de llave.

Éponine frenó de golpe su alocada carrera contra la barandilla de la escalera, y al inclinarse sin aliento la oscura cabellera le cayó hacia adelante. Por el hueco de la escalera vieron a más policías que subían con los fusiles en las manos. Sólo al retroceder notó Grantaire que la pelirroja les había dado alcance y que estaba a su espalda.

–¡Arriba!

–¡No! –gritó Éponine sujetándolo por la ropa, y tiró de él escaleras abajo en el momento que sus perseguidores doblaban el recodo y volvían a abrir fuego. Tenían tiempo de bajar al primer piso antes de encontrar frente a frente al segundo grupo.

Corrieron por otro pasillo que se acabó demasiado pronto, que dobló sobre sí mismo y los perdió todavía más en las entrañas de aquel edificio desconocido que de milagro no era ya su tumba. Habían salvado veinte tumbas en cuestión de cuatro horas. Quizá pudieran hacerlo una vez más. Quizá...

Oyeron disparos sobre sus cabezas, y a lo lejos unos alaridos lastimeros que les encogieron el estómago más que el corazón:

–¡No disparéis, no disparéis! ¡No estoy armado! ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me...!

Un tiro voló en pedazos la lámpara de pared que estaba junto a ellos. La pelirroja gritó protegiéndose la cabeza con las dos manos y los tres se encogieron contra las paredes, pero antes de que el instinto los traicionara un segundo disparo los espoleó hacia adelante en una carrera desesperada que ya sólo tenía una meta posible: la ventana que había al fondo.

Los disparos ya habían hecho pedazos los cristales antes de que Grantaire los atravesara con su cuerpo, con el hombro derecho por delante.

El golpe contra el asfalto encharcado le arrancó el aliento del pecho, y la caída no existió, tan rápido sucedía todo, como un tren bala que no acabara nunca de despejar la vía. Antes de haber recuperado el aliento ya tenía compañía retorciéndose en el suelo sembrado de cristales, y antes de haber hecho un recuento de huesos rotos ya tenían las espaldas contra la pared, a salvo de los disparos que les vinieran desde arriba. Huir hacia arriba habría sido una pésima idea; Éponine sabía aquellas cosas.

La ciudad se abría al final del callejón en el que estaban, y a lo lejos se oían más sirenas.

–¡Estáis locos! ¡Sois unos dementes! –les gritó la pelirroja sujetándose el brazo derecho contra el pecho. Sangraba. Y lloraba–. ¡Nos van a matar a todos! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, joder, joder...!

–¡Cállate ya, estúpida! ¡Levanta! –Éponine se había puesto de pie y tiró de la otra joven izándola del suelo como a un saco de plumas. Le sangraban las dos rodillas y la adrenalina le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo.

En cuanto Éponine la soltó, la chica se tambaleó contra la pared. Cuando Grantaire la sostuvo, ella se agarró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello y empezó a sollozar quedamente pero de pronto dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, horrorizado, y sujetó la mano de Grantaire con dedos temblorosos. Sólo entonces él reparó en que tenía un cristal clavado en la mano, entre el índice y el pulgar.

–Mierda, Taire... –siseó Éponine.

Grantaire se lo arrancó sin pensárselo y la pelirroja le apretó la herida entre sus dos pequeñas manos para detener la hemorragia. La sangre que brotó a borbotones la arrastró la lluvia que les caía encima. Apenas sintió dolor. El que sentía en algún punto indeterminado de la pierna izquierda lo ignoró obstinadamente con los dientes apretados.

–Hay que moverse –dijo Éponine.

Miraron hacia lo alto y no vieron tiradores en las ventanas, pero por si acaso corrieron pegados a la pared. El fondo del callejón se abría a una avenida amplia que inundaban la lluvia, el tráfico y riadas de transeúntes que circulaban por ambas aceras. Si lograban mezclarse entre la multitud, quizá pudieran perderlos antes de que...

Luces azules los recibieron nada más doblar la esquina: eran tres coches y uno más, negro y sin luces, que acababa de frenar con un chirrido de neumáticos contra el asfalto. La persona que bajó del asiento del conductor lo hizo con el arma por delante. Y con un objetivo marcado.

–¡Éponine!

Un estallido de sangre bañó de golpe el rostro de Éponine, que se clavó en el sitio con los ojos helados.

La pelirroja se desplomó en el suelo: tenía un agujero de bala en el centro exacto de la frente y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Un autobús que la providencia puso entre ellos y el tirador le salvó a Éponine la vida. Cuando Grantaire la cogió de la mano, la muchacha casi había dejado caer la pistola de unos dedos pálidos que temblaban como de una fiebre súbita.

Cuando el autobús dejó de interponerse, los dos ya habían echado a correr hacia el otro extremo del callejón, y ni el tirador ni el coche estaban ya donde habían estado.

Tenían que haber sabido que pasaría. Había pasado.

Estaban perdidos.

Corrían bajo la lluvia y jadeaban y se ahogaban en sus propios latidos, pero estaban pedidos y lo sabían, y lo sabían quienes habían venido a cazarlos. Si se detenían, estaban perdidos. Si se ponían a tiro, estaban perdidos. Éponine le estaba clavando las uñas en la mano y tropezó dos veces en su carrera, pero no llegó a caer ni se detuvo.

Las paredes del callejón se abrieron de golpe a un mundo gigantesco que se lanzaba en picado y en vertical hacia el cielo rojo. La imagen de Padre les golpeó las retinas desde una pantalla que ocupaba veinte plantas de un edificio, y su voz les llenó oídos y las tripas.

"_Libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza"._

Corrieron entre la gente gris y entre los paraguas negros y se arrojaron como dos suicidas a las fauces del tráfico de una avenida de seis carriles. Un coche hizo sonar el claxon repetidamente y los esquivó de milagro, otro dio un volantazo y se atravesó en el carril opuesto, y un taxi que venía en dirección contraria lo embistió de costado haciendo estallar dos lunas en pedazos. Éponine corría delante; Grantaire, tras ella, y cuando un coche frenó en seco justo delante de él, el joven saltó por encima del capó, cayó de pie al otro lado y un motorista se lo llevó por delante.

Y la máquina demente que era su mundo, su mundo de las últimas cuatro horas infernales, por fin, se detuvo.

Grantaire abrió los ojos y, por un momento, no vio más que asfalto gris, asfalto irisado del agua de lluvia mezclada con productos químicos, reflejos rojos y verdes y anaranjados que las luces de tráfico y de los coches arrancaban a la lámina de agua que mojaba el suelo. El mundo estaba mudo de golpe; eso o muy, muy lejos.

Llovía. Llovería eternamente en aquel lugar, llovería para siempre. Pensó que para siempre podía ser demasiado tiempo, que se había detenido y que estaba perdido, que debió haber dejado que acabase la cuenta atrás y que lo acribillasen a balazos. Así, todo habría acabado ya. De una vez...

–¡Taire! ¡TAIRE!

Éponine había vuelto a por él. Lo había cogido de un brazo y tiró de él desesperadamente. Las lágrimas le corrían mejillas abajo, mezclándose con la lluvia entre el cabello empapado que se le pegaba a la cara.

Pero no lo miraba a él.

Lo miraban los conductores que se habían detenido o que tenían que esquivarlos, y algunos transeúntes, decenas de ojos como los que los taxidermistas guardan en cajas, clasificados por colores, por tamaños y por formas. Pero ella, no. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban clavados en el coche negro que, al no lograr abrirse paso a través del atasco que habían causado, se detuvo en mitad de la vía y abrió a la vez las dos puertas delanteras.

Eran dos. Los seguían no uno, sino dos.

–¡Levántate, levántate ! ¡Mierda, Grantaire, levántate! ¡Por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR!

Grantaire la obedeció u obedeció a algo más profundo, más primario, más arraigado a su misma naturaleza. Se puso de pie y sin soltarle a la chica la mano, cojeando hasta que la pierna le volvió a responder, corrió hacia las luces brillantes de la estación de metro al otro lado de la calle. Ojos indiferentes los siguieron, y dos figuras de negro a cuyo paso la gente gris se abría como las aguas del Mar Rojo.

Atravesaron entre la gente que esperaba en filas, causando estragos en la perfecta simetría de la masa de humanidad que los rodeaba. Saltaron los tornos y se lanzaron por las escaleras mecánicas abriéndose paso a codazos y a golpes. A mitad de las primeras escaleras, Grantaire saltó por encima del pasamanos hasta el siguiente tramo y Éponine fue tras él, tramo tras tramo, nivel tras nivel sin mirar nunca atrás. Las personas con las que chocaban se detenían y los miraban, pero rara vez gritaban y ninguna protestaba.

Pantallas luminosas anunciaban la frecuencia y la dirección de los trenes, pero lo segundo no importaba: 5 minutos; 2 minutos; 1 minuto; ...¡entrando en la estación!

–¡Por aquí!

Abandonaron la línea de escaleras y doblaron hacia una galería de paredes revestidas de metal pulido, rectas y lisas como un espejo empañado a lo largo del cual la imagen de Padre se repetía en una secuencia interminable e idéntica.

"_Guerra es paz; libertad es esclavitud"._

La galería los condujo a un andén abarrotado de gente. El sistema de megafonía emitía un mensaje pregrabado:

"_Por favor, permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla hasta que el tren se haya detenido por completo"._

Las puertas del tren se abrieron de par en par en ese momento y los viajeros empezaron a salir en perfecto orden.

"_Puertas abiertas. Por favor, espere a la luz verde. Puertas abiertas, por favor..."_

La multitud se echó al suelo como un solo hombre cuando un único disparo estalló con la fuerza de un cañonazo, el eco rebotando una y otra vez en la alta bóveda de hormigón revestida de tuberías y cables, y en pie sólo quedaron las dos personas que habían disparado al techo... buscando.

Y Grantaire y Éponine los vieron de cerca por primera vez. A diferencia de la policía, que usaba cascos blindados con viseras que les cubrían la mitad del rostro o el rostro completo, los clérigos llevaban la cabeza y la cara descubiertas: eran dos hombres: dos hombres jóvenes. Uno, el más alto, tenía el cabello color castaño claro, labios finos, piel pálida y ojos azul celeste; el otro, más joven, quizá de su edad, tenía el pelo negro, rizado, y unos ojos verdes que se movían entre la multitud inmóvil como un maldito escáner. Grantaire tuvo la sensación de que aquellos dos pares de ojos eran capaces de traspasar el metal del vagón y hasta de atravesarles el cráneo.

"_Puertas cerrándose. Por favor, permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla. Puertas cerrándose..."_

El tren se puso lentamente en movimiento con todo el pasaje agazapado en el suelo del vagón. Éponine, con la pistola pegada al pecho, oculta bajo la ropa, mantuvo la vista fija al frente, y Grantaire hizo lo mismo. No parpadear, no respirar, no temblar: no mostrar emoción... o alguien los delataría. Sin alzar los ojos veían cómo las sombras se movían más deprisa por el suelo antideslizante del vagón: el tren comenzaba a ganar velocidad y a internarse en el túnel...

Pero no: no sería tan fácil.

Iban a detener el tren, o los estarían esperando en la próxima estación.

Una alarma empezó a sonar con un timbre frenético y las personas que habían empezado a ponerse de pie cayeron al suelo y unas sobre otras cuando el tren se detuvo en seco con un chirrido ensordecedor de ruedas bloqueadas. Una luz amarilla había empezado a girar sobre sus cabezas.

"_Atención: permanezcan en sus asientos. Atención: no abandonen sus asientos hasta que el tren se haya detenido por completo. Atención..."._

Éponine, con una mirada de terror ciego en los ojos, saltó en pie y echó a correr vagón adelante. Grantaire no tuvo tiempo de impedírselo.

–¡No! ¡NO!

La alcanzó al mismo tiempo que un impacto de bala resquebrajaba la ventanilla y la arrojó al suelo justo cuando el segundo hizo estallar el cristal en pedazos sobre sus cabezas. La gente se protegió de la lluvia de cristales y corrió para alejarse de los disparos pero no hubo ni un grito de pánico.

Éponine no lloraba, no sollozaba, no jadeaba, no hiperventilaba: era una confusa mezcla de todo a la vez. Durante cuatro horas de infierno se había mantenido entera, su sangre caliente empujándola hacia adelante y en la dirección correcta, pero aquello se había acabado. Un pánico ciego de presa perdida se había apoderado de ella desde que había visto al primer clérigo.

–Éponine –la llamó Grantaire tratando de hacer que lo mirara, pero ella luchaba contra él tratando de levantarse.

–¡Hay que salir, hay que salir, hay que...!

–¡Éponine!

Algunas personas habían empezado a gritar:

–¡Ofensores! ¡Policía, policía!

"_Atención: permanezcan en sus asientos. Atención..."._

Otra voz pregrabada se superpuso a la primera.

"_Puertas abiertas. Por favor, espere a la luz verde"._

Estaban dentro.

Éponine gritó, se debatió como una demente, se levantó y echó a correr otra vez. Esta vez, ya no había otra opción. Grantaire la siguió y un segundo después los dos se arrojaban contra la puerta que separaba dos vagones y corrían por el siguiente hacia la cabecera del tren. Por las puertas abiertas vieron que la policía había tomado el andén y que los seguía desde fuera. La única salida era el túnel, llegar al túnel. Casi estaban allí...

Algo lo golpeó en las piernas a la altura de las rodillas. Grantaire sólo sintió eso: un golpe terrible y otro duro y contundente contra el suelo cuando cayó. Alguien se le había echado encima y otro gritaba llamando a la policía.

–¡Cabrón hijo de la grandísima...! –Grantaire se revolvió como un gato, empujó al hombre que lo sujetaba y desde el suelo le dio una patada en la cara que lo tiró de espaldas, pero para entonces ya era tarde: la gente se apartaba atropelladamente para dejar paso al clérigo que venía directamente hacia ellos.

Grantaire intentó levantarse y correr, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta volvió a arrojarse al suelo.

Éponine se había girado con el arma por delante y le descerrajó tres tiros al vagón, uno detrás de otro.

Sin pararse a comprobar el resultado, Grantaire se levantó y empujó a la joven delante de él, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco: el otro clérigo acababa de atravesar la puerta que tenían al frente. Estaban rodeados.

–¡Ohmierdaohmierdamierda! –Éponine disparó.

Grantaire se lanzó hacia la apertura de emergencia de la puerta opuesta, tiró de la manivela con tal fuerza que la arrancó de la bisagra y ambos saltaron directamente a las vías. Estaban en el túnel y la alarma seguía sonando. Casi ahogada por la estridencia incesante de la sirena se oía otra grabación:

"_...favor, permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla hasta que el tren..."_

El suelo vibraba.

–¡TAIRE!

Saltaron contra la pared del túnel y una masa sólida de acero y decibelios barrió el aire frente a los ojos de ambos con tal fuerza de succión que arrastró los cabellos de Éponine e hizo que la ropa les azotara el cuerpo. El chirrido de las ruedas les perforó los oídos y les hizo apretar los dientes, apretarse las manos hasta que se clavaron las uñas, hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más y se taparon los oídos, Éponine sin soltar el arma. Grantaire no sabía si les quedaba munición. Había perdido la cuenta y, de todas maneras, ya de poco les servía. Excepto para una cosa.

Pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que el tren se detuvo, y antes de que lo hiciera del todo ya se habían puesto en movimiento. Un tren se interponía entre ellos y sus perseguidores, y eso les daba algo de tiempo para poner distancia: quizá un minuto, quizá menos...

Se movieron por el angosto espacio entre la pared y el tren hasta que lo dejaron atrás, internándose en las entrañas de la oscuridad. Las luces del túnel cada vez se espaciaban más y a cien metros se acababan; pronto, correrían a ciegas.

Una forma roja apareció y pasó de largo en la periferia de su visión. Grantaire giró el rostro... y se detuvo.

Era una puerta de servicio.

•••

Un haz de luz negra reptaba por el suelo siguiendo un reguero luminoso de gotas y salpicaduras. Un par de botas negras se había detenido donde acababa el rastro. El otro par se había movido hacia el fondo del túnel.

–_La salida norte está cubierta, señor _–dijo una voz distorsionada por la radio–._ No han pasado por aquí. _

–Cierre la estación: todas las salidas y los accesos a todos los andenes. Inmediatamente.

–_Recibido._

–Han tenido que salir por ahí –dijo el que se había alejado, que regresó hacia donde estaba su compañero.

La luz de la linterna que sostenía rebotó varias veces en el suelo y cuando barrió el lugar donde ellos estaban y los cegó momentáneamente, Grantaire vio que Éponine se tensaba de y le tapó la boca con una mano.

–Ya los has oído.

–No los habrán visto.

–Es un señuelo.

Silencio. El primero que había hablado se alejó unos pasos hacia el fondo del túnel, pero no lo suficiente como para que le vieran la cara.

–Agente –le volvió a decir a la radio. Tenía una voz serena, pausada, elegante, con un timbre perfecto. Sería una maravillosa voz de tenor si no fuera una voz inerte.

–_Señor._

–Averigüe a dónde conduce este túnel.

El otro se había detenido justo delante de ellos, tan cerca que Grantaire podría contarle si quisiera los agujeros de los cordones. Éponine no respiraba, sólo temblaba; tenía la mandíbula tensa, el cuerpo rígido y a los ojos muy abiertos le asomaban lágrimas que eran de terror y de puro agotamiento. Aferraba la pistola con las dos manos, pegada a su regazo, pero sólo les quedaba una bala: lo habían comprobado. Grantaire sintió lo helada que estaba su piel, lo cálidas que eran sus lágrimas. Sintió otro aguijonazo de dolor que le subió desde la rodilla a todo lo largo de la espina dorsal. Sintió que no podía apartar los ojos del arma ni dejar de pensar en esa bala. Los efectos de la descarga de adrenalina se habían disipado ya en ambos y hacía mucho rato que sólo les quedaban sus propias fuerzas, sus propias ganas de vivir. Ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca demasiadas, y Grantaire se encontró preguntándose, no por primera vez, hasta que punto merecía la pena seguir corriendo. Para que, de todas maneras, los acabaran cazando como a ratas, sacándolos a rastras de un agujero en la oscuridad, tan cerca del Infierno ya, tan cerca... Lo sentía por Jehan pero, de todas maneras, él ya estaba jodido.

La radio emitió un pitido.

–_La vía se bifurca a quinientos metros: distritos dieciocho y catorce._

–Nos separaremos –dijo el que estaba más cerca.

–_Y otra vez a un kilómetro y medio: distritos dieciocho, diecinueve y veintidós._

Se hizo un silencio largo como una vida, oscuro como sus pensamientos.

–Los hemos perdido –expuso fríamente el que había estado hablando por la radio, el de la voz tranquila–. Agente.

–_Señor._

–Envíe unidades a todas esas estaciones. Ciérrelas hasta nuevo aviso.

–_Recibido._

–Agente.

–_Señor._

–Sus órdenes son detenerlos con vida.

–_Recibido._

–¿Me ha entendido, agente? Diga si me ha entendido.

–_Sí, señor: detenerlos con vida._

El clérigo, sin responder, enfundó su arma y se alejó, y su compañero lo siguió a largos pasos que apenas emitían un sonido.

•••

Estuvieron allí una hora más, sin moverse, sin atreverse a asomarse al exterior para comprobar que estaban solos. O quizá fuese menos tiempo, y sólo fue que cada segundo que pasó fue una eternidad. Grantaire contó cuatro trenes: dos en cada dirección. Cada vez que un tren pasaba rugiendo por el túnel, el suelo se estremecía como si fuera a abrirse y a tragárselos de un momento al siguiente, y el estruendo era tan ensordecedor que, cuando se hacía el silencio, un zumbido grave le llenaba los oídos y la cabeza. A veces, durante un momento bellísimo, se le embotaba tanto la cabeza que conseguía no pensar.

Pero los trenes acabaron dejando de llegar. Habían interrumpido el tráfico en cinco estaciones: era su record personal de desorden público.

Éponine se había echado a llorar. Pero lloraba con los dientes apretados y en silencio, como le habían enseñado. Grantaire la dejó, sin dejar de abrazarla y sin decirle nada. A veces, cuando cerraba él los ojos, los sentía arder con ese fuego húmedo que tienen dentro los seres humanos desde que vienen aterrorizados a este mundo. Pero no dejó que escapara ninguna lágrima. Por lo menos, uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte en todo momento. Unas veces era ella y otras, él: era una especie de acuerdo tácito entre los dos.

Fue Éponine la que decidió el momento de empezar a moverse. Sin decir nada, se sacudió para deshacerse de su abrazo y gateó hasta salir del angosto espacio que había bajo las escaleras y otra vez al túnel. Se sentó allí mismo, en los escalones que subían hacia la puerta de servicio que había quedado entreabierta, mojada, sucia y miserable, cubierta del limo negro y pegajoso que había bajo el escalón.

–¿Y ahora, qué?

Grantaire la miró sin saber qué responderle, con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño al costado. Ella maldijo, se secó la cara con las mangas e intentó arrancarse a tirones un trozo del bajo del vestido. No pudo, e hizo el primer desgarrón con los dientes. El vestido, de un tejido sintético que en sus "mejores" tiempos había sido gris, estaba hecho jirones. De todas maneras, siempre había sido bastante feo.

–¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó él mientras Éponine empezaba a vendarle la mano. Ella no respondió. Dio una vuelta a la tira deshilachada sobre la fea herida, y otra y otra, trabajando con unas manos en las que aun persistía un rastro del temblor de antes.

–Jehan está muerto –dijo de pronto sin levantar los ojos.

No debería ser tan duro oír aquello. Las cosas no cambian por decirlas en voz alta: eso no las hace ni más ni menos reales, ni más ni menos escalofriantes.

–Eso, no lo sabemos –le respondió él. No había pretendido decirlo en voz tan baja, tan queda.

–Lo dejamos atrás, y ahora está muerto. Él no... Él nunca... hubiera... Oh, Dios, Jehan... –Éponine se apartó de él soltándole la mano con brusquedad, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos teñidas con su sangre.

–No lo sabemos, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo estamos vivos.

–Cállate, por favor... –siseó ella conteniendo el veneno tras los dientes apretados.

Dos de tres: como cifra, no es que fuera mala. Aunque, en realidad, eran dos de nueve. Pero ¿qué podían importarle a él los otros seis? ¿Qué le importaba que hubieran matado a esa niña pelirroja que no paraba de llorar, que no tendría ni dieciocho años cumplidos, que le había sujetado la mano cuando él sangraba?

–Éponine...

–¡Ya lo sé, joder! –La sobresaltó el sonido de su propia voz al rebotar en las paredes del túnel y se encogió sobre sí misma, mirando hacia donde la luz de la estación aun era visible.

Grantaire dejó que se calmara. Sabía que lo acabaría haciendo por sí misma, que, en aquel momento, no lo quería a él a su lado.

–Tenemos que movernos –dijo simplemente, aunque la mera idea lo agotaba. Quería sentarse allí y cerrar los ojos, y ver qué pasaba si no los abría más. Quería beber; necesitaba beber. Desesperadamente. Beber o fumar o meterse algo, lo que fuera.

Éponine asintió sin dejar de darle la espalda, y Grantaire supo que estaba llorando otra vez.

–¿Hacia dónde?

–El distrito diecinueve.

–La estación estará cerrada. Y llena de policías y de... Joder.

–Eso no importa. Tenemos que bajar.

_Bajar, ¿cómo? Bajar, ¿a dónde? Y después, ¿qué? ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? ¿Cuántos kilómetros son "ahí abajo"? ¿Y si nos perdemos? ¿Y si no podemos volver a subir? ¿Y si no encontramos a nadie? ¿Y si encontramos a alguien? ¿Y si Jehan está muerto, porque está muerto, y todo esto no sirve para nada?_

Éponine no volvió a preguntarle nada de eso, ni Grantaire se hizo más ninguna de aquellas preguntas. La elección es fácil cuando sólo hay una opción. Ni siquiera es una elección: es un imperativo. Tenían que bajar.

Quizá, después de todo, todavía pudieran llegar más cerca del Infierno.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Emigra de la muerte_  
_para hacer un signo de Vida nuevamente en Ti_  
_fiero y bello como un accidente de autos_  
_en la Plaza de Armas_

_Juro que yo he visto esa luz_  
_No dejaré de besar tus mejillas_  
_cuando cierren tu ataúd_  
_Y los humanos de duelo vuelvan a su viejo_  
_y cansado sueño._  
_Y tú te despiertes en el Ojo del Dictador_  
_del Universo_

Combeferre volvió otra página amarillenta y reseca, que crujió amenazando con quebrarse entre sus dedos. El papel, de grano muy grueso, debía tener una textura áspera y rugosa. La celulosa en descomposición había dejado un polvillo muy fino adherido a sus guantes; quizá el tejido absorbiera aquel olor peculiar. Los libros siempre despedían un aroma penetrante a madera y a vainilla...

–¿Señor? –lo llamó una voz a su espalda.

Pero aquel olor sólo era el resultado de los compuestos orgánicos volátiles liberados desde el papel.

–Diga, agente.

–Hemos encontrado otra habitación. Estaba oculta detrás de un mueble.

–Bien. Que nadie toque nada.

Oyó cómo el policía se retiraba para repetir su orden al resto de la patrulla, pero no los pasos que se detuvieron en el vano de la puerta que estaba a su espalda. Combeferre volvió a fijarse en el libro que tenía en las manos.

–¿Qué es eso?

Combeferre cerró el libro.

–Material ilegal –dijo. Aunque no se había girado, podía sentir los ojos verdes clavados en su espalda. Cuando fue a dejar el libro donde lo había encontrado, oculto en el doble fondo de un armario, un pedazo de papel se deslizó de entre las páginas y cayó al suelo, justo a los pies de su compañero, que lo recogió.

El papel, de forma rectangular, era grueso y rígido y el reverso era de un brillante color blanco: era papel fotográfico. Incluso sin conocer su contenido, Combeferre sintió de inmediato una injustificable aversión hacia aquel objeto.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó secamente.

Los penetrantes ojos de Courfeyrac se alzaron hacia él.

–Pájaros.

Combeferre observó la fotografía, pero no la tocó cuando su compañero se la ofreció. Era cierto: no eran más que unos cuantos pájaros negros, cuatro o cinco cuervos recortados contra un cielo gris plomizo, posados a lo largo de un cable eléctrico que cruzaba la imagen en diagonal. Era una imagen bastante inofensiva cuya utilidad, si la había, Combeferre no lograba imaginar. Con todo, era una reproducción no autorizada, probablemente tomada desde un dispositivo de contrabando.

La mayor parte del contenido de aquel apartamento se había adquirido en el mercado negro. En el registro habían encontrado por lo menos veinte libros, así como varios cuadernos cuya posesión la ley tipificaba como falta. Aquellos, además, estaban manuscritos: eso constituía un crimen contra el sentido. En otros alguien había dibujado, llenado página tras página de formas grises y de rostros grotescos, de manos y de ojos y de cuerpos, muchas veces desnudos, algunos en pleno acto delictivo de fornicación. Había rostros sin ojos y rostros sin boca; había una horrenda imagen que había llamado la atención de Combeferre por el increíble realismo de su anatomía, una figura sin cara que se apretaba los oídos con unas manos tensas y crispadas cuyas articulaciones abultaban bajo la piel.

El apartamento era pequeño y no tenía ventanas en absoluto. Faltaba la mayor parte de los muebles, y los que quedaban presentaban un aspecto viejo y gastado. Había dos colchones pero ninguna cama, y un sillón en cuyo interior habían encontrado otro arsenal de objetos prohibidos por la ley, como material de escritura o un raro objeto cilíndrico, hueco y lleno de agujeros, que probablemente fuese alguna clase de instrumento musical. Faltaban todos los electrodomésticos de la cocina, y en su lugar había sólo un hornillo de gas de los que ya no se fabricaban. La pantalla informativa, que debía permanecer en funcionamiento permanente, estaba desencajada de su cubículo en la pared y abierta por la parte trasera, y presentaba sus entrañas electrónicas expuestas a la humedad y al polvo. Habían desmontado la mayor parte de las piezas, y los cables colgaban huérfanos allí donde los habían cortado o arrancado.

Era fácil suponer que todas las cosas que faltaban allí habrían ido a parar al mercado negro, donde los ofensores las habrían intercambiado por aquellos objetos y por substancias ilegales como tabaco o alcohol. En uno de los armarios de la cocina habían encontrado varias botellas que despedían un fuerte olor a alcohol etílico y en un rincón, una lata de sopa llena de colillas. Eso explicaba por qué el detector de humos estaba desactivado.

Del interior de una almohada había sacado una grotesca reproducción en miniatura de un ser humano, de una mujer si se tenía en cuenta el cabello largo y unas líneas cortas que partían de los ojos y que parecían representar las pestañas. El cabello estaba hecho de hilos gruesos trenzados, y los ojos eran dos botones de plástico. La boca, en forma de U, simulaba una sonrisa.

Todos aquellos objetos los habían arrojado al patio central del edificio, donde la policía los custodiaba. No había hecho falta llevarse nada en calidad de prueba.

–Por aquí –les indicó un agente.

La policía había movido un aparador para revelar a medias una puerta. Un haz de luz completamente roja se derramaba desde el interior de una habitación y reptaba por el suelo de baldosas resquebrajadas. Combeferre dio dos pasos más hacia ella... y se detuvo.

–¿Qué sucede? –lo interrogó Courfeyrac. Uno de los policías que custodiaban la entrada había encendido una linterna para acompañarlos al interior.

El corazón de Combeferre había empezado a latir con rapidez pero, más por costumbre que por voluntad, su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable.

–Apague eso –ordenó al policía de la linterna.

–La luz ya habrá deteriorado el material fotosensible –dijo Courfeyrac.

–Apáguelo –repitió Combeferre con frialdad–. Y espere aquí.

El agente obedeció y los dos clérigos entraron solos en la habitación. Un fuerte olor a productos químicos lo impregnaba todo. Allí, sobre una mesa adosada a la pared, estaba la cámara fotográfica que habían sospechado que encontrarían. Pero no fue eso lo primero que llamó la atención de Combeferre.

Fotografías y negativos cubrían las cuatro paredes y hasta parte del techo, tapizaban por completo la mesa alrededor de los recipientes de pvc que contenían los productos químicos y cruzaban la angosta habitación de extremo a extremo colgadas de alambres.

–¿Por qué habrán dejado todo esto? –oyó decir a Courfeyrac. Había descolgado una fotografía de un alambre y la estudiaba con los ojos entornados.

–Hubiera sido un lastre –le respondió Combeferre. No le gustó la inflexión de su propia voz.

–Entonces debieron haberlo destruido.

–Los ofensores se sienten vinculados a los objetos que acumulan. Rara vez los destruyen.

–O no tuvieron tiempo.

Combeferre no respondió esta vez. Mantener el control de su pulso le estaba costando toda su concentración, y por un momento no fue capaz de distinguir con claridad ninguna de las imágenes que lo rodeaban por todas partes. Cuando Courfeyrac le dio la espalda, comprobó el reloj de dos esferas de su muñeca izquierda: apenas habían transcurrido dos horas desde su última dosis. Si se volvía a inyectar corría el riesgo de sufrir una sobredosis, y si volvía a agotar sus dosis antes de tiempo le pedirían explicaciones. No, lo tenía bajo control. Y aquellas fotografías no eran más que...

...pájaros...

...y rostros... rostros impasibles como el suyo, tranquilos, indiferentes...

E hileras de coches, y líneas rectas de las aceras, marañas de cables, paraguas vistos desde un tejado, más rostros tranquilos, un niño sentado en una fuente... Agua...

Había agua por todas partes, en todas las fotografías: gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo, agua corriendo por los cristales, agua goteando desde los bordes un paraguas, agua en el cabello de una mujer, el río, decenas de veces el río, asfalto mojado de colores brillantes, un charco irisado golpeado por una bota militar... el mismo charco atravesado por un cuerpo... que la policía se estaba llevando a rastras...

Y aquello... era el desfile del Día de la Liberación... banderas izadas y un escuadrón de soldados congelados en un saludo marcial... ¿Quién había sido tan insensato de salir a la calle y mezclarse con una multitud armado con un artefacto similar? ¿Y por qué nadie...?

Su hilo de pensamientos se cortó de golpe. Algo acababa de golpear sus retinas con la fuerza de un estallido de luz. Courfeyrac, que lo tenía delante... pasó de largo sin percatarse, pero Combeferre lo vio. Se agachó para pasar bajo uno de los alambres sin alterar nada y se dirigió a la pared del fondo del cuarto.

–Te dije que estaba mintiendo –dijo. Courfeyrac lo siguió y se detuvo a su lado.

–Lo dijiste.

–Son ellos –dijo Combeferre–. Los tres.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de revelado, Combeferre llevaba en la mano la fotografía.

–Quémenlo todo –le dijo al primer agente con el que se cruzaron.

Tenían cuanto necesitaban. Su trabajo allí había terminado.

Minutos después, las llamas lamían la pira alzada en el centro del patio interior del edificio, a la vista de todo ciudadano o ciudadana que pasara, aunque eran pocos los que miraban. El fuego devoró en segundos el papel, royéndolo por los bordes o abriendo grandes agujeros negros como manchas de tinta de filo incandescente. El pelo de hilo de la muñeca había ardido y también el vestidito gris, y gruesos goterones negros se desprendían de los ojos que se derretían lentamente.

•••

Agua, oscuridad y angustia: a eso había quedado reducido el mundo; en eso consistía todo.

El agua estaba por todas partes: anegando los túneles, chorreando de las paredes cubiertas de moho viscoso, goteando desde el techo lenta, constantemente. Allí abajo también llovía. La oscuridad había durado cien años. Y el tiempo pasaba despacio; no pasaba.

A veces, el túnel se estrechaba tanto que no podían ni extender los brazos, mucho menos caminar uno al lado del otro. Otras veces, era tan bajo que habían tenido que gatear. Subía y bajaba, serpenteaba y se dividía en algunos puntos. En las zonas más bajas se había acumulado tanta agua que habían tenido que caminar hundidos hasta la cintura, pero las dos o tres veces que habían pasado bajo los solitarios rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de los agujeros de ventilación del techo habían visto las marcas ennegrecidas que el agua había dejado en las paredes excavadas. El nivel del agua había llegado casi al techo, pero ninguno sabía cuándo sucedía aquello ni por qué, ni si la crecida les atraparía allí abajo y les ahogaría.

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaban perdidos; hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabían pero ninguno lo decía en voz alta. Avanzaban a tientas guiándose por la pared, cogidos de la mano, y no hablaban.

No estaban solos; había ratas allí abajo, centenares de ellas, correteando a su alrededor, huyendo a su paso. No las veían pero podían oírlas, sus pasitos escurridizos sonando como arañazos en la oscuridad. Las oían chillar cuando se acercaban demasiado y algunas veces, cuando la oscuridad no era total, veían brillar sus ojos.

Pero casi siempre estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que lo mismo daba cerrar los ojos que tenerlos abiertos, y hacía ya tanto tiempo que habían dejado atrás el último rayo de luz... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Pero todavía no los había consumido el hambre, así que no podía haber sido tanto tiempo. Grantaire se sentía confuso, desorientado y exhausto, pero era capaz de caminar y de pensar con bastante coherencia. Era una forma como otra cualquiera de medir el tiempo... ¿verdad? En términos de síntomas de inanición. Por lo menos, sabían que no iban a morir de sed. La muerte por deshidratación venía después de una agonía espantosa, o eso había oído, pero era más rápida. Si de verdad estaban perdidos, si resultaba que aquel laberinto de túneles no los conducía a ningún sitio y no eran capaces de encontrar la salida, tardarían muchos días en morir. Quizá el frío acelerase el proceso... o quizá no. No era la muerte que Grantaire hubiese escogido. Salvo porque, pensándolo bien, quizá lo hubiese hecho. Habían decidido bajar a los túneles y ahora estaban completamente perdidos.

Habían estado discutiendo, primero en susurros y al final a gritos. Eso había sido hacía muchas horas, cuando aun les quedaban fuerzas que malgastar en culparse el uno al otro como si así fueran a solucionar algo. Se habían parado a descansar una sola vez, hacía ya mucho rato, cuando el túnel ascendió lo suficiente y encontraron un lugar razonablemente seco en el que sentarse. Grantaire creía que había llegado a dormirse, o al menos se había quedado adormilado, pero cuando había abierto los ojos seguía sin ver nada y no sabía si habían pasado segundos o si habían sido horas.

Detenerse fue un gran error porque cuando retomaron la marcha la rodilla le dolía tanto que casi no la podía mover. Desde entonces caminaba renqueando, cada paso una lenta agonía que el frío sólo empeoraba. La mano, en cambio le ardía. Creía que había dejado de sangrar, y de vez en cuando se atrevía a moverla, a abrir y cerrar los dedos sobre el apretado vendaje improvisado para comprobar que todo respondía como debía. Había saltado por una ventana... ¡por una puta ventana! Cada vez que lo pensaba, le daban ganas de echarse a reír. Salvo porque no tenía ni la más mínima jodida gracia.

De todas maneras, si volvía a ver a Jehan, se lo contaría.

Éponine no se quejaba, pero eso quería decir poco en realidad. Si se había lesionado o herido no lo diría abiertamente, aunque tiritaba tanto a su lado que a veces parecía que fuera a romperse en pedazos. Habían tropezado una docena de veces en la oscuridad y estaban completamente empapados, y la humedad no dejaba que la ropa se les secara. El agua les llegaba ahora por encima de las rodillas, y cada paso que daban levantaba ecos que reverberaban en el túnel. Por los sonidos que el eco le devolvía, puede que aquel fuese el más ancho que habían encontrado. Grantaire no podía decidir si eso era buena señal o mala o si no significaba nada en absoluto.

–¿Qué sucede?

Éponine se había detenido de pronto. No le respondió.

–¿Por qué te paras? ¿Qué...?

Los dedos helados de la joven le apretaron la mano con fuerza y Grantaire captó el mensaje. Escuchó, pero no oyó nada más que el susurro del agua que se calmaba a su alrededor y a lo largo del túnel... y el sonido de su propio pulso latiéndole en los oídos, acelerándose poco a poco.

–¿Qué has oído? –preguntó en su susurro.

–No lo sé. Me ha parecido... –La voz de Éponine sonaba ronca y frágil por el frío, e insegura... Estar ciegos les había hecho creer en fantasmas. Al principio, cada paso que habían dado a tientas se les había antojado un paso hacia las fauces de algo invisible que los acechase en la oscuridad pero, con el transcurso de las horas, de algún modo inexplicable, se habían ido acostumbrando al terror, a caminar con él pegado a los talones.

Pero, esta vez, algo los acechaba en la oscuridad.

Esta vez lo oyeron: un movimiento en el agua, como un chapoteo.

Grantaire sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y volvió a notar el estremecimiento súbito de la adrenalina subiendo por su espina dorsal, acelerándole el corazón de golpe. Se acercaron todo lo posible el uno al otro.

–¿Taire...? –llamó Éponine con un hilo de voz.

–Sí...

Otro susurro en el agua se dejó oír para hacerles comprender que no lo habían imaginado, que no estaban solos. Había algo ahí delante.

Grantaire notó el movimiento de Éponine a su lado y supo que había cogido la pistola. Pero sólo tenían una bala y el arma se había mojado. ¿Se suponía que eso importaba? ¿Dispararía? Grantaire no sabía nada de esas cosas. Grantaire... no veía nada, no veía una mierda y había algo allí con ellos que quizá sí los viera, que quizá no fuera nada, nada más que el agua o quizá una rata, una enorme y...

Oyó un clic metálico; Éponine había quitado el seguro.

–¡Soltad las armas y no...!

Éponine chilló y disparó. En el súbito resplandor de la detonación Grantaire llegó a distinguir por lo menos cinco formas humanas. Una cayó y el agua se la tragó de golpe... y justo cuando regresó la oscuridad algo se precipitó sobre su espalda y lo derribó.

Grantaire se hundió en el agua bajo el peso de otro cuerpo. Trató de salir, de levantarse, de respirar. Tardó demasiado en comprender que no podía porque quien lo había atacado no se lo permitía, que lo estaba reteniendo bajo el agua, tratando de ahogarle.

Entonces, luchó.

Se debatió frenéticamente sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin saber qué golpeaba ni cómo, pero su atacante lo tenía sujeto por la nuca, le había puesto una rodilla sobre la espalda y Grantaire no podía defenderse. El pánico le robó cuanta capacidad de resistir hubiese poseído en otras condiciones y a los pocos segundos ya sentía que se ahogaba, que sus pulmones comenzaban a arder, a presionarle el pecho desde dentro como si quisieran crecer hasta reventarle las costillas para salirse de su cuerpo. Trató de respirar y respiró agua, se convulsionó y siguió luchando, y mientras todo aquello sucedía escuchó sonidos y gritos amortiguados por el agua, ininteligibles para él. Creyó oír a Éponine... pero ya no era capaz de luchar con la furia del principio. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto descoordinados y débiles y su cuerpo no le respondía como debiera. Estaba empezando a desfallecer...

Tan bruscamente como lo había derribado, su atacante lo sacó y pudo respirar. Respiró una sola vez y tan hondo que se mareó, un ruidoso estertor al que siguieron las convulsiones de un ataque de tos mientras su cuerpo trataba de expulsar el agua que había tragado. Sintió náuseas. Las piernas casi no le sostenían pero su atacante le había doblado un brazo detrás de la espalda y le había inmovilizado el cuello, sujetándolo con firmeza y amenazándole con romperle ambas cosas si forcejeaba.

–¡Taire! ¡TAIRE! –estaba gritando Éponine.

–¡Épon...! –Lo asaltó otro doloroso ataque de tos, su voz ronca y agarrotada–. ¡Éponine!

–¡Suelta ya eso, puta! ¡No te lo pienso repetir!

Era una mujer la que había dicho aquello, pero Grantaire no la veía porque seguía tan ciego como antes, indefenso en la oscuridad que ahora se había llenado de maldiciones y de gritos.

Estaban por todas partes, delante y también detrás, y aunque Grantaire no los viera supo que ellos sí podían verlos y supo también que no eran policías. La policía no gritaba ni maldecía ni llamaba "puta" a la gente. La policía no perdía los nervios; nunca. Y allí había gente muy nerviosa.

–¿Lo ha traspasado? –estaba gritando alguien.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

–¡Quitádselo, quitádselo!

–¡Joder, eso intento!

–No puedo respirar... No puedo...

Hubo un sonido fuerte y áspero, el de un brusco desgarrón de algún tejido grueso seguido de un violento ataque de tos y de una serie de jadeos ahogados, y parte de los gritos cesaron.

–¡Taire! –seguía llamándolo Éponine–. ¡No os acerquéis, no os acerquéis! ¡O disparo, lo juro!

–No disparéis –dijo de repente una voz neutra que venía de algún punto a su espalda. Grantaire no supo por qué le alarmó tanto el sonido de aquella voz distante y fría. Éponine había gritado y el brusco chapoteo le dijo a Grantaire que se había girado hacia aquella voz en la oscuridad.

–¡No te acerques! –chilló Éponine histéricamente.

–¡No te muevas! –le advirtió la mujer.

–No disparéis.

Otro estremecimiento sacudió a Grantaire como una descarga eléctrica. Era una voz tranquila que llenó su mente de gritos y de agonía, haciendo que una indefinible sensación de peligro creciera en su interior y lo desbordara.

–¡La muy zorra va a acabar matando a alguien! –escupió la mujer.

–No está cargada.

Un silencio estupefacto siguió a aquella afirmación rotunda, y por un momento sólo quedaron los ecos del agua agitada rebotando en el túnel, engullendo el sonido de muchas respiraciones.

Y de repente, Éponine gritó. Empezó a aullar como una demente y ya no paró hasta que se oyó un golpe seco, terrible, y un fuerte chapoteo en al agua. El terror se apoderó por completo de Grantaire.

–¡Dejadla, dejadla, no la toquéis! ¡Éponine! ¡Éponine! ¡Ép...! –Pero sus gritos se los tragó el agua. Su captor lo había empujado hacia adelante y lo retuvo... un segundo, dos, tres, diez, veinte... antes de sacarlo y zarandearlo como a un pelele mientras él tosía inclinado hacia adelante.

–¿Nos entendemos ya? –dijo la voz de su captor a su espalda, que era grave y potente como un trueno–. Porque no te lo volveré a pedir amablemente.

Grantaire no tuvo tiempo ni de responder antes de que su atacante le arrojara contra la pared, con el brazo aun doblado detrás de la espalda, y le cacheara sin muchos miramientos. Entonces lo soltó y Grantaire, presa de la debilidad y sin aliento, cayó bruscamente de rodillas.

–Éponine... –jadeó más que llamó, pero ella no le respondió–. ¡Éponine!

Fue entonces cuando la luz le golpeó violentamente los ojos, roja y brillante como un súbito amanecer. La combustión duró un instante y entonces el resplandor disminuyó en intensidad. Grantaire entornó los ojos heridos y se giró a medias para ver que alguien había encendido una bengala. Una luz anaranjada llenaba ahora el túnel, arrojando sombras inquietas que lamían las paredes y arrancando al agua negra destellos de rojo sangre.

Al principio no vio a Éponine. La buscó entre todas aquellas siluetas negras, más de diez, que se repartían en pequeños grupos a su alrededor, pero no la vio. Todo lo que vio fue un siniestro baile de máscaras, una docena de rostros ocultos tras pasamontañas y cascos con viseras oscuras que le devolvían su propio reflejo. Eran los cascos que empleaba la policía, y la mayoría vestían también todo o parte de los uniformes negros que se empleaban en situaciones de combate, con placas de cuero endurecido a modo de armadura sobre los órganos vitales en pecho y espalda. Pero los fusiles con los que algunos aun lo encañonaban eran objetos anticuados, quizá de antes de la guerra. No eran policías; no podían serlo...

–Eso no era necesario –oyó que decía entonces una voz... _aquella_ voz...

–Eso dices tú –replicó desabridamente la mujer, una figura pequeña que estaba arrodillada en el agua. Y entonces, Grantaire vio a Éponine.

–No... ¡NO!

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó como un borrón que su mente no logró procesar del todo: oyó gritos y vio armas, alguien trató de retenerlo y Grantaire se revolvió y golpeó a ciegas y lo siguiente que supo era que tenía a Éponine entre sus brazos, aferrada contra su cuerpo, y que ella no reaccionaba, no se movía. Le sangraba la sien y su sangre se diluía en el agua que empapaba su cabello. Pero respiraba... respiraba... Grantaire acunó su cabeza contra su pecho y se quedó allí donde estaba, inmóvil, mientras toda aquella gente los rodeaba... todas aquellas sombras...

La mujer que había tenido a Éponine en su regazo estaba ahora de pie. Cuando quiso apuntarles con el fusil que tenía en las manos, el hombre que estaba junto a ella la detuvo y la obligó a apuntar al suelo.

–Bajad todos las armas –dijo sin levantar la voz.

Grantaire tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era una voz hermosa y sin embargo, resultaba tan espeluznante que todo cuando quería hacer era rogarle que se callara, que dejase de gritar, que no gritase más... _por favor, por favor, por favor... _

Y de pronto, su diafragma se contrajo.

Él se había quitado el casco y cuando Grantaire vio el resplandor de la bengala brillar en su cabello, tan rubio que era casi blanco bajo aquella luz fantasmagórica, cuando las sombras cambiantes revelaron la imposible y gélida belleza de aquellas facciones, el corazón le dio tal vuelco que, por un momento, pareció que no volvería a latir.

Quizá no lo hiciera.

–Todo este jaleo por dos ratones –estaba diciendo alguien. Grantaire creyó reconocer en su voz al hombre que lo había atacado.

–Estaban armados –les recordó la mujer.

–¡A mí me han disparado! –se quejó otro desde lejos en un tono inapropiadamente parecido al que usaría alguien para quejarse de que le han pisado un pie.

–¿Qué pasa si hay más escondidos?

–Podrían ser espías.

–A mí no me parecen espías. Me parece que están cagados de miedo.

–Una ya no.

–Ha sido culpa suya, ¿vale? –replicó airadamente la mujer–. Se ha vuelto loca de repente.

–Baja el arma de una vez, Yasira –habló otra vez aquella voz grave y profunda que antes lo había amenazado–. Cálmate o vete. A ver, ¿quiénes sois y qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Pero Grantaire no le respondió. Estaba paralizado por la vacía profundidad de aquellos ojos que aun le devolvían la mirada, inmensamente azules, encendidos por el fuego rojo de aquella luz cambiante e irreal.

–¡Eh! –El que le había hablado chasqueó los dedos ante su rostro trayéndolo de vuelta a la luz–. Despierta, Blancanieves. Aquí arriba.

Era un tipo alto y de aspecto formidable, de cabello oscuro y piel bronceada, que lucía una descuidada barba de varios días sobre una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte. Difícilmente pasaría de los treinta.

Grantaire miró confusamente a su alrededor y vio que algunos de los otros se habían descubierto también los rostros. Eran diez o más, casi todos hombres, y todos iban armados hasta los dientes. Había un pequeño grupo de tres retrasado con respecto al resto y Grantaire reconoció en el centro al herido, un joven de pelo más bien pobre que se apoyaba en los hombros de los otros dos para mantenerse erguido. Tenía el chaleco desgarrado sobre el pecho y un feo verdugón morado se distinguía sobre su esternón, pero no sangraba. Extrañamente, parecía el menos hostil de todos.

–Dile que no sois espías –le dijo en tono hastiado cuando Grantaire lo miró, y esbozó quizá una sonrisa o quizá una mueca de dolor–. O estaremos aquí hasta mañana.

–¡Cállate, Bossuet!

–¡Necesito un médico! Me acaban de pegar un tiro, por si no lo habías notado.

–¿Te han matado esta vez?

–No, pero...

–Pues cállate. Y tú...

–No somos espías –dijo Grantaire rápidamente y sin pretenderlo, arrastrado por esa extraña e irresistible cualidad magnética que el terror posee, volvió a mirar al rubio. Pero la oscuridad de su mirada siguió siendo insondable y el vacío, una vertiginosa nada abierta de golpe. Se sintió pequeño y estúpido, tan estúpido...

–¿Pues quiénes sois? –le preguntó el tipo grande, cuyo tono exigente no era ya tan brusco y que no ocultaba cierta amabilidad en el fondo. Grantaire lo miró y se atrevió a albergar un atisbo de esperanza incierta. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la presencia del rubio a su lado, silenciosa y fría y de algún modo, llenándolo todo.

–No buscamos problemas –dijo miserablemente con la esperanza de ver algo en aquellos ojos azules, un gesto, un destello en la mirada. Pero no había nada allí para él, para ellos, y aquel rostro le siguió resultando tan inescrutable que fue como mirarlo cuando aun llevaba puesto el casco–. Creímos que erais... –bajó la mirada; tuvo buen cuidado de hacerlo– policías.

–¿Y por qué coño creíais eso? –lo interrogó el tipo grande.

–Porque los persiguen, ¿por qué va a ser? –dijo la mujer de forma cortante.

–Joder... –siseó alguien entre los dientes apretados. Los demás habían empezado a maldecir y a mirar nerviosamente hacia el fondo del túnel. Algunos habían vuelto a empuñar las armas.

–No nos han seguido –dijo Grantaire rápidamente al ver la alarma que se estaba desplegando a su alrededor.

–Y estáis tan seguros que os liáis a tiros contra lo primero que se mueve, ¿no? –dijo el tío grande. Su expresión era de pronto grave y templada, la de alguien que se hace cargo de la situación–. Enjolras.

El rubio... Enjolras...

_...Enjolras..._

...Enjolras lo miró.

–Yo me encargo –dijo, e inmediatamente se giró y se alejó, su figura alta y esbelta moviéndose en las sombras con la elasticidad y la gracia de movimientos de una pantera. La mujer había ido detrás de él y en seguida otros cinco o seis se les unieron ajustándose los cascos.

–¡Andaos con ojo! –les advirtió el herido mientras se alejaban.

–Todo irá bien mientras no estés tú –le dijo uno mirando atrás. El herido le enseñó un dedo y el otro se rió y se alejó túnel adelante con el resto del grupo.

Salieron de la zona iluminada por la luz y, de repente, fue como si se los hubieran tragado la oscuridad y el agua. No quedó de ellos ni el más mínimo susurro.

Grantaire se quedó mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido, como hechizado, hasta que notó un movimiento y, en una especie de acto reflejo, abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Éponine. Alguien se había arrodillado frente a él: era el tipo grande.

–No somos policías –le dijo a Grantaire en un tono razonable y tranquilo. Grantaire asintió pero su espalda siguió rígida y sus brazos, tensos en torno al cuerpo de la muchacha.

–No somos espías –dijo con voz queda, y él asintió a su vez.

–Tu chica necesitará un médico, y eso –señaló con la mirada en la dirección de la mano de Grantaire, donde no quedaba ni rastro del vendaje y sí una herida abierta que sangraba profusamente– no tiene buen aspecto. Nosotros tenemos un médico. Si quieres, podéis acompañarnos.

Grantaire dudó un instante mirándolo a los ojos, que eran de ese tono de verde que bajo casi todas las clases de luz se confunde con castaño. Eran unos ojos amables y llenos de inteligencia que, de algún modo, le inspiraron una sólida confianza. Grantaire no sabía si se debía en parte a su imponente físico, pero la presencia de aquel joven transmitía la clase de seguridad que uno sentiría entre cuatro recias paredes. Cuando él mantenía la calma, la calma descendía a su alrededor. Ya no gritaba nadie. Grantaire descubrió que ya no estaba alarmado y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que, no hacía ni diez minutos, aquel tipo había intentado ahogarlo. Aunque, bien pensado, probablemente no lo hubiese intentado. La persona que tenía frente a él, con aquellos brazos formidables y aquellas manos como cepos para osos no tenía aspecto de necesitar _intentar_ nada en absoluto.

–Estamos buscando a una persona –dijo sin pensar.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–No lo sabemos –murmuró Grantaire algo inseguro–. Lo llaman... el jardinero...

Alguien resopló: era el herido.

–Por favor, ¿podemos irnos ya? –se quejó–. Creo que me he roto algo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Había en la casa una habitación en la que Combeferre nunca entraba. Siempre había sido un armario, pero ahora era aquella habitación: la habitación en la que nunca entraba. Pasaba por delante a diario y, aunque era consciente de su existencia amenazante, convivía con ella sabiendo que nada sucedería mientras no llamase a la puerta. Por qué existía o desde cuándo estaba allí eran preguntas que no se planteaba, del mismo modo que no pensaba que algunas cosas eran distintas a su alrededor, que aquel cuarto de baño no era exactamente igual al suyo o que muy rara vez se afeitaba con navaja._

_Abrió el pequeño armario que había tras el espejo. En su interior estaban las ampollas que contenían las dosis de prozium: dos hileras perfectamente alineadas, y dos pistolas de inyecciones corporales sin aguja hipodérmica. Las manecillas de su reloj, que estaba en la repisa sobre la pila, se movían rápidamente la una hacia la otra. Combeferre tomó una de las dosis pero, cuando fue a cargarla en la pistola, la pequeña ampolla resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. _

_En ese momento comenzó a sonar la alarma de su reloj, un pitido agudo y estridente que siguió sonando de forma continua._

–_¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

_Combeferre no miró a quien le había hablado. En la periferia de su visión adivinaba la silueta oscura en el vano de la puerta, pero su mirada seguía clavada en el pequeño amasijo de cristales y líquido que salpicaba el suelo, que no era su suelo, pero que lo era._

–_Ha sido un accidente._

–_Tíralas todas._

_Sin responder, Combeferre se giró hacia el armario y cargó otra dosis en la pistola._

–_Ven –le dijo aquella voz sin rostro._

–_No._

–_Ven conmigo._

–_¿A dónde?_

–_A la habitación roja._

–_No se entra en la habitación roja._

–_Sólo son pájaros._

_Combeferre podía girarse, o podía cerrar el armario y el espejo le devolvería la imagen de su interlocutor. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas._

–_Ven conmigo. Hay una mariposa. Te la enseñaré si vienes._

–_No iré contigo._

–_Entonces te mataré._

―

_Combeferre abrió los ojos de golpe a una oscuridad que lo cubría todo. No movió un músculo, no respiró, cada fibra de su cuerpo alerta y en tensión. Era presa de esa clase de terror residual que persiste siempre después de las pesadillas. Escuchó, vigiló con los ojos muy abiertos y sin ver nada, pero aquel miedo sobrenatural seguía atenazándole._

–_¿Quién está ahí? –llamó._

–_No mires –le susurraron las sombras desde un rincón–. Hay un monstruo. Está debajo de la cama._

―

Combeferre se despertó sobresaltado y con el corazón enloquecido. Se incorporó y buscó a tientas el interruptor tirando al suelo cuanto había en la mesa, y sólo cuando la luz llenó el cuarto hiriendo sus pupilas fue capaz de empezar a calmarse. Sentado en la cama, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Temblaba, jadeaba. No era capaz de detener nada de aquello y por un hueco entre sus dedos crispados espió el reloj que había caído al suelo.

El prozium producía un sueño sin sueños. No era posible que los efectos de la droga se hubieran disipado tan deprisa. Tres horas. Esta vez, no le importó.

Se levantó y cruzó la casa enciendo a su paso todas las luces. El armario del pasillo no era más que un armario y ninguna línea de luz roja se filtraba bajo la puerta. Se dirigió al baño y abrió el armario que había tras el espejo, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que al intentar coger una ampolla las removió todas y la mitad de ellas cayeron rebotando al interior de la pila. Rescató una al azar, cargó con dificultad el dosificador y se inyectó directamente en el cuello.

La sensación fue la de una pequeña descarga eléctrica a la que inmediatamente siguió un hormigueo que trepó por sus cervicales directo al cerebro. La calma llegó casi de inmediato pero el temblor persistió aún en sus manos y una rara sensación de desasosiego se alojó en su pecho. Combeferre abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara y el cuello, y al hacerlo rozó con los dedos la delgada cicatriz de su sien izquierda. La marca recorría la parte superior de su oreja y se perdía entre sus cabelloss. Dijeron que la bala sólo lo había rozado; dijeron que la cicatriz desaparecería con el tiempo pero aún era visible de cerca y se percibía al tacto...

Combeferre había descansado ambas manos en los bordes de la pila, donde el agua seguía corriendo. Hizo un par de inspiraciones temblorosas. Se concentró en respirar: inspirar, espirar, inspirar... Lo tenía bajo control...

–¿Va todo bien?

Combeferre alzó la vista para encontrar los ojos de Courfeyrac, que le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo. Su compañero estaba de pie junto al marco de la puerta. Vestía únicamente sus bóxers y Combeferre vio con claridad la cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho, muy cerca del corazón.

–¿Qué quieres? –le dijo secamente.

Pero Courfeyrac le siguió mirando con aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes como el neón, y no dijo nada. ¿Cuándo había notado que tenía los ojos verdes? ¿Había sido antes, o después de empezar a soñar? Courfeyrac era un ciudadano ejemplar y un compañero leal; no le había fallado nunca. No le gustaban las aceitunas. Le gustaban los cereales y ducharse antes de dormir, y tenía la costumbre de peinarse con los dedos. Algunas veces, Combeferre quería aplastarle la cabeza contra la pared.

–Vete.

–Me has despertado.

–Lo siento. Ahora, vete.

Los ojos de Courfeyrac se movieron entonces del espejo a la pila, y Combeferre siguió la dirección de su mirada para ver que el agua seguía corriendo alrededor de las ampollas que se habían acumulado en el desagüe.

–Duerme un poco, Ferre.

Cuando Combeferre alzó la mirada, él ya no estaba allí.

•••

Éponine se despertó en una habitación desconocida y en una cama que no era la suya, completamente sola y totalmente desnuda. Todo aquello lo supo en un instante, y en un instante había dejado de tener importancia porque _alguien _se acercaba.

La joven maldijo en silencio mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a su alrededor algo que pudiera emplear como arma. Pero no encontró nada lo bastante contundente y, a falta de otra cosa, asió una lámpara que estaba junto al colchón y de un tirón la arrancó del enchufe. La luz se extinguió y ya sólo quedó la sucia claridad que se filtraba por los cristales.

Éponine se ató la manta alrededor del cuerpo con un firme nudo, enrolló en la mano un extremo del cable y se pegó de espaldas a la pared junto a la puerta justo a tiempo de ver cómo el pomo empezaba a girar. Contuvo el aliento, tenso todo su cuerpo.

La silueta de un hombre cruzó el umbral caminando sobre el brillante haz de luz eléctrica que se derramó por el suelo. Éponine no le dejó ir más lejos: descargó sobre él la lámpara con todas sus fuerzas y cuando le oyó gritar pasó el cable alrededor su cuello. Pero el cable estaba pelado y se partió, y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar y golpearle otra vez él se había girado y le había apresado las dos muñecas.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame, hijo de puta!

–Basta... ¡Basta! ¡Éponine!

Éponine se quedó muy quieta de repente. El alivio que sintió debió haber relajado la tensión que la mantenía rígida y temblorosa. No lo hizo.

–¡Serás estúpido, estúpido! –sollozó soltándose de un tirón, y dejó caer la lámpara sólo para poder golpear a Grantaire en un brazo con el puño cerrado–. ¡Serás imbécil y estúpido! ¡Dónde estabas!

–Sólo he ido a... ¡Joder, ya basta! –se quejó Grantaire cuando ella le volvió a golpear con saña.

Éponine le hubiera golpeado otra vez, pero él no se defendía y se le estaba soltando el nudo de la manta, así que la sujetó sobre su pecho y se sentó hecha un ovillo en la cama, que no era más que un amasijo de mantas y viejos sacos de dormir.

–Joder, gracias –se quejó Grantaire frotándose la coronilla entre el desorden de sus rizos negros para comprobar que no sangraba–. Hacía casi cinco minutos que no me dolía la cabeza.

–¿Qué es este sitio? –quiso saber Éponine después de echar otra ojeada a su alrededor. La habitación en la que estaban era estrecha y alta y una telaraña de tuberías y tubos de pvc cubría el techo.

–Es un búnker –le explicó Grantaire–. Uno de los que quedan. Eso me han dicho.

Un búnker... Éponine había oído hablar de ellos. Se decía que los habían construido durante la guerra y que había cientos de ellos bajo la ciudad, pero ella nunca había visto uno. No le pareció muy impresionante.

Grantaire cojeó hasta ella y se sentó con cierta dificultad; aun se resentía de la rodilla. Llevaba puesta ropa que no era suya: un sweater azul descolorido de tejido grueso y tosco y unos pantalones grises o pardos o de algún color indefinible entre ambos. Tenía vendada la mano, y Éponine reparó con el ceño fruncido en que alguien le había vendado a ella las dos rodillas.

–Tengo buenas noticias.

–Dispara –dijo Éponine con aires de estar tan emocionada como la última vez que tuvo dolor de muelas, que por otra parte eran casi lo único que no le dolía en aquel momento.

–Hemos encontrado al _jardinero_ –le dijo su amigo.

–Querrás decir que nos ha encontrado él a nosotros –Éponine tenía un recuerdo bastante difuso de los últimos acontecimientos, pero recordaba muy bien que había disparado contra uno de ellos y que alguien la había golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente; le parecía que podía aventurarse a sacar unas cuantas conclusiones–. ¿Y qué se supone que somos? ¿Prisioneros o algo así?

–¡No! –dijo Grantaire casi horrorizado. Después pareció perder parte de su aplomo–. No creo...

–Oh, joder...

–No. No, Éponine –Grantaire la tomó por los brazos tratando de calmarla-. No pasa nada. Este lugar es seguro.

–No hay ningún lugar seguro.

–Pueden ayudarnos.

–¿Dónde está mi ropa?

–Está secándose.

–¿Quién me la ha quitado?

–Yo...

–¡Quién!

–Y el... médico...

–¡Qué! ¿Qué médico? ¿Has dejado que alguien...?

–¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo! ¡Joder, Ponine, cálmate ya!

–¡Cálmate tú! ¡Yo estoy muy calmada!

–Sí, vale...

–¡Y no me llames "Ponine"!

Grantaire optó por no replicar esta vez y sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Éponine odiaba que hiciera eso, pero como no se le ocurrió nada más que decir se abrazó las rodillas y se quedó así, enfurruñada, hasta que él le habló:

–Te he traído comida.

Éponine espió por encima de su brazo y vio que él le ofrecía alguna clase de chocolatina o de barra de cereales envuelta en papel plateado.

–No quiero.

–Tienes que comer algo.

–No.

–Bueno, pues tú misma –dijo él con indiferencia, y se sacó un cigarrillo de detrás de la oreja. Éponine abrió mucho los ojos y Grantaire, mirándola de soslayo, sonrió. Era lindo cuando sonreía pero ahora mismo Éponine quería sacarle los ojos–. Ah... ¿quieres? Es todo tuyo... –dijo él ofreciéndoselo. Éponine casi saltó sobre él, pero su amigo fue más rápido y puso el cigarrillo fuera de su alcance, y en su lugar la joven se encontró con la barrita delante de los ojos–. Si primero comes.

–Mamón... –gruñó. Pero le arrebató la barrita y la devoró en tres bocados. Sólo entonces reparó en lo hambrienta que estaba, y mientras se preguntaba si no habría un modo de conseguir más comida hasta se olvidó del cigarrillo por un momento. Pero sólo "por un momento".

–También te he traído ropa –le dijo Grantaire–. Está ahí. Y allí... Y... por ahí...

Éponine se levantó con el cigarrillo entre los labios y fue recogiendo las prendas que Grantaire había dejado caer cuando ella había intentado romperle la crisma con una lámpara. La verdad es que no era rencoroso; por lo menos, eso tenía que concedérselo.

–¿Y qué? –dijo después de rebuscar a fondo por todo el suelo–. ¿Se supone que tengo que ir en plan comando?

–Oh, ¿no hay...? No me había fijado...

–Claro, claro. Las bragas nunca han sido tu prioridad número uno, ¿eh, encanto?

Éponine le dio el cigarrillo, que él le guardó amablemente en sus pulmones mientras ella dejaba caer la manta para vestirse. Los vaqueros parecían de hombre y la chaqueta era una de esas prendas de punto que había crecido y crecido hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño. Éponine tuvo que dar varias vueltas a las mangas para poder sacar las manos. Por lo menos había calcetines; tenía los pies helados.

–Así que el hortelano ese...

–Jardinero. Se llama Bahorel...

–Lo que sea... ¿Nos va a ayudar?

–No lo sé –murmuró Grantaire–. Están... hablando ahora mismo.

–Has dicho que nos iban a ayudar.

–He dicho que "pueden".

–Pero quizá no quieran –comprendió Éponine.

–Quizá no.

Éponine se arrebujó en la chaqueta y dio una vuelta más a cada manga. No importaba en realidad. Si, de todas maneras...

–Éponine...

–¿Hum?

Grantaire le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, el brillo candente de la pequeña brasa reflejándose diminuta en sus grandes ojos grises. A Éponine no le gustó nada cómo sonaba aquel silencio.

–Hay una cosa que... tienes que saber...

•••

–Es la historia de siempre –estaba diciendo Bahorel–: unos cuantos idiotas intentan cruzar la frontera. La policía intercepta a esos cuantos idiotas. Final sin sorpresas.

Tenía que alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del jaleo que había a su alrededor. El techo de la armería tenía forma de bóveda y amplificaba hasta el menor de los sonidos, de modo que las ocho o diez personas que se movían de un lado a otro dejando los uniformes y las armas, daban la sensación de ser un centenar. Para colmo, alguien se había puesto a hacer el numerito del tocapelotas en pelotas, y el resto había empezado a lanzar silbidos y sugerencias de las que no son fáciles de ignorar. Enjolras, por supuesto, las ignoraba; Bahorel hacía lo que podía.

Enjolras había regresado hacia menos de media hora: entero, con todo el equipo y sin novedad. Parecía que el chico... Taire... Grantaire... como se llamara... estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que no les habían seguido. Que no hubiera noticias era una buena noticia. Bahorel, por su parte, tampoco tenía mucho que contar.

–Por lo visto, pretendían salir en uno de los transportes que van a las minas –siguió explicando–: ¿Y por qué no? Funciona una vez de cada mil... En fin, estos dos han escapado, y no me preguntes cómo porque yo creo que ni ellos lo saben. El resto... –se pasó un dedo por el cuello en un gesto inequívoco que llamó la atención de unos cuantos que no le estaban escuchando.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Enjolras. La mayoría solía necesitar ayuda para salir del pesado uniforme, que sobre todo cuando se mojaba era una verdadera jodienda, pero él se las arreglaba por su cuenta a la perfección.

–Sí y no –respondió Bahorel recostándose en el armario metálico que tenía a su espalda–. Dicen que hay otro, un tal Johan...

–Jehan –le corrigió Joly de mala gana.

–Vale, lo que sea... Ellos creen que está detenido, pero sólo porque no han visto cómo le mataban. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Incluso si tienen razón, han pasado más de treinta horas. A mí me parece un asunto muy feo.

–Feo, feo, muy feo... –asintió Bossuet adormilado. Tenía una costilla rota, estaba hasta el culo de analgésicos y de vez en cuando se reía. Nadie sabía por qué.

–_Bossy, Bossy_ –rió uno palmeándole un hombro cuando pasó a su lado en dirección a la salida–. Vamos a tener que coserte el chaleco al cuerpo si queremos mantenerte con vida.

–O podríamos coserle la boca para que no vuelva a delatar nuestra posición –gruñó Yasira malhumorada–. La próxima vez, ¿por qué no te pintas una puta diana en medio de la frente?

–¿Por qué no cierras la boca y te pones algo de ropa, Miss Camiseta Mojada de los huevos? –le espetó Joly de mala manera.

–A mí no me molesta –murmuró Bossuet, que evidentemente hablaba de la camiseta mojada y no de la diana.

–¿Por qué no te metes un chute de esos tuyos y te vas un rato a mamarla? –siguió Yasira dirigiéndose a Joly.

–¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos? –intentó mediar Bahorel sin éxito.

La verdad era que Joly tenía buenos motivos para estar de mal humor. Que su novio estuviera mirándole las tetas a la fundadora del movimiento nacional por la erradicación de los penes era sólo una de ellas, pero también habían intentado colarle a los dos intrusos (ahora huéspedes) para que se ocupara de ellos antes de aclararle el asuntillo de quién había disparado a quién. Tampoco hizo falta. A Bahorel no le hubiera gustado estar en la piel de Grantaire cuando Joly le había suturado la mano pero, en fin, sobreviviría.

–Resumiendo –empezó Joly ignorando la amorosa conversación que se había iniciado entre Bossuet y Yasira, que evolucionaba rápidamente hacia el tema recurrente de la erradicación de los penes en general y de uno en particular–: han intentado escapar _como imbéciles_, ha pasado lo que hasta el más imbécil sabe que pasa siempre y ahora quieren que otro les resuelva el problema: nosotros, para ser exactos, porque lo han oído, y cito textualmente, "por ahí".

–¿Qué han oído? –preguntó Enjolras. Había cogido el fusil M4 que se había llevado y lo estaba desmontando minuciosamente pieza a pieza. Parecía un agujero negro en el centro de la vorágine de ánimos crispados que se había desplegado a su alrededor.

–Que hemos sacado a gente de la cárcel –le explicó Joly.

–Nadie sale de la cárcel.

Joly puso los ojos en blanco.

–De comisaría –se corrigió. Enjolras asintió como si nada.

–Se ha hecho antes.

–Se ha hecho mal si resulta que se está corriendo la voz. No sé si os dais cuenta de lo mal que suena "por ahí". El gobierno tiene espías "por ahí".

–¿Y crees que no saben que existimos? –preguntó Bahorel retóricamente.

–Es bueno que sepan que existimos –dijo Enjolras.

–¡Oh, bien! –replicó Joly con un aspaviento–. ¿Y por qué no? Todo nos parece cojonudo. Pues hagamos carteles también. Pongamos un puto letrero luminoso: "¡Bienvenidos, gilipollas del mundo!". Y que todos vengan aquí para que les resolvamos los problemas que _ellos mismos_ se buscan. Como si fuera tan fácil. La última vez casi se va todo a la mierda, así que no me jodas, Enjolras.

–No te enfades, _Jolily_ –le dijo Bossuet, que en su estado de alegre tranquilidad opiácea no se alteraba por nada. Había conseguido que Yasira se fuera hecha una fiera y ahora parecía que se aburría.

–No me jodáis –siguió Joly ignorándole por completo–. Me da igual la historia lacrimógena que tengan que contar: esos dos no son más que unos idiotas violentos. ¿Y qué pensaban que iban a encontrar ahí fuera para que mereciera la pena jugarse la vida? ¿Qué coño creen que es? ¿Disneylandia de mierda?

Bossuet sonrió medio ido.

–Je, Disneylandia...

–Venga, Joly –terció Bahorel pacientemente–. La gente no tiene la culpa de creer las historias que se cuentan.

–¿Creéis que Disneylandia existiría de verdad...?

–La gente piensa con el culo, Bahorel, ese es el problema. Esas historias, ¿quién las cuenta? Nadie sale de la ciudad, y los que lo consiguen no regresan para contar lo bien que les ha ido. No es tan difícil de entender.

–¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Echarlos sin más por ser poco listos? –preguntó Bahorel para poner punto final al asunto. Consideraba que el mal humor de Joly estaba justificado pero también sabía que se le acabaría pasando y que, cuando se calmara, él menos que nadie sugeriría una cosa así.

Joly, que vio la encerrona, chaqueó la lengua contrariado y se fue hacia el fondo de la sala. Los últimos del grupo ya habían salido y allí ya sólo quedaban ellos cuatro. El silencio se agradecía.

–Bien, volviendo a la cuestión del tal Johan...

–Jehan.

–_Jehan._ ¿Qué hacemos con _Jehan_?

Bahorel miró a Enjolras, que seguía muy concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Había acabado de revisar el arma y la estaba volviendo a montar como si hubiera alguien cronometrándole. Era bastante espeluznante verle trabajar, pero a los niños del búnker les encantaba aquello: Bahorel les había visto con la boca abierta, formando un corro alrededor del joven y pidiéndole que lo volviera a hacer. Después de aquello, Bahorel les había prohibido terminantemente el acceso a aquella parte del complejo, pero siempre había alguno que se colaba sin permiso a husmear.

–Habrá que asegurarse de que es viable –dijo Enjolras sin levantar la mirada.

–Habrá que asegurarse de que sigue con vida –murmuró Joly a regañadientes.

–Las probabilidades son altas –respondió Enjolras con absoluta seguridad en lo que decía. Aquello, nadie lo entendió.

–¿Por qué? –tuvo que preguntarle Bahorel.

Enjolras acabó con el montaje del fusil. Lo puso de pie entre sus rodillas sobre el banco en el que estaba sentado a horcajadas e insertó el cargador de un golpe. Solía tomarse su tiempo para decidir lo que quería decir o si quería decir algo. Y si su silencio incomodaba a alguien, ese era su problema. No era el problema de ninguno de ellos, claro: los tres se habían acostumbrado ya a sus... cosas.

–El chico –dijo Enjolras finalmente– se llama Nicolas Grantaire. El Tetragrammaton lo busca desde hace años. Si creen que ese Jehan puede llevarlos hasta él, no lo ejecutarán.

Bahorel levantó las cejas y Joly se giró.

–Eh, eh, eh, alto ahí –dijo Bossuet en tono de seria advertencia. Hasta él se había despabilado–. ¿Quién coño ha hablado de la puta policía del sentido? Estábamos hablando de la policía de fronteras.

–¿Qué es eso de que el Tetragrammaton lo busca? ¿Por qué lo buscan? –exigió Joly regresando a grandes pasos.

–No lo sé –respondió Enjolras con su habitual falta de expresión.

–Y ese media mierda se lo ha callado –gruñó Joly cruzándose de brazos–. Mal empezamos si empezamos con mentiras.

–¿Por qué no nos lo habrá dicho? –se preguntó Bossuet.

–Porque tiene miedo –comprendió Bahorel mirando a Enjolras, que le devolvía la mirada con calma. Incluso sin que aquellos ojos azules le hablaran (no le habían hablado nunca), Bahorel supo que estaba en lo cierto. Había estado en primera fila durante el encuentro en el túnel; algo allí le había dado mala espina desde el principio, y sólo ahora entendía por qué.

–Miedo, ¿de qué? –preguntó Joly.

Bahorel no dejó de mirar a Enjolras cuando dijo:

–De _él._


End file.
